


Bulletproof

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, repost, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: Very sad oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story got taken down and I'm only now reposting because I'm really busy.

Barry may have been the fastest man alive but he wasn’t bullet proof. Len kneeled over him, cradling Barry’s head in his hands.

“Don’t leave me Barr. Please don’t leave me.” Len begged and Barry wasn’t sure why he sounded so broken. He reached up and stroked Len’s cheek, leaving blood streaks where his fingers touched. What was going on? Joe had fired his gun several times at Len and Barry knew he didn’t have the time to grab them all. So he had taken the hits instead. He thought it was supposed to hurt and there had been pain at first but now he just felt numb.

“’m not goin’ anywhere. Love you…so much.” Barry slurred smiling. Was this dying? It wasn’t so bad.

“Don’t leave me Barr, keep your eyes open.” Len continued to beg but keeping his eye open was getting harder and harder. All he wanted to do was sleep.

“Love you Len.” Barry slurred before slipping into the darkness.

 

Len stood at Barry’s grave for the last time. He was leaving Central City. It had been a month since Detective West had been charged with murder. He had gotten sentenced just last week. Life in prison. It was a small comfort to Len, he’d rather Barry hadn’t died. Mick and Lisa were going with Len, to keep him from killing himself. Barry would have wanted him to keep stealing so he was. Just not here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment if you want to see something specific. I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
